Tiberian Sun take two
by Nowhere Man2
Summary: The title may be misleading! Not intended to be a funny fic. A boy is captured by Nod, what will he do?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Command and Conquer line, or anything else that I mention that I don't own.  
  
***  
The door to my small cell opened, and the Nod base commander walked in. Vega was printed on his nametag. I figured he was the son of the general Vega, who committed suicide in the last major Nod/GDI conflict.  
  
It had been ten years since then, and up until now the fighting has fell back to its regular small skirmishes, and taking a few square miles of land. My village, within a couple miles of the Nod base, was one of the few that didn't have much tiberium within several miles of it, so we didn't really have to wear those damned suites every time we went outside.  
  
Vega seemed to be sizing me up. All he really saw was a boy, sixteen years of age, with short brown hair and gray eyes. He apparently wasn't too impressed with what I was wearing, a black jean jacket over a Harley- Davidson T-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. He definitely paused when he noticed the dull gleam of metal from my cybernetic arm, a souvenir from ten years ago.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked me.  
  
"Michael C. Hardy." I said.  
  
"Now then," Vega began. "Let's talk about what you've said."  
  
I thought about what he probably meant. I had really stupidly said that I could destroy this Nod base single-handedly. I figured a Nod sympathizer had overheard me, and had reported it, and here I was.  
  
"What?" I said, deciding to play dumb.  
  
"Something about this base?" Vega prompted me like I was a little child.  
  
I just stood there with a blank expression, and scratched my head. Vega roared, and hit me with a strong backhand. He stormed out, and slammed the solid steel door. I shook my head, and rolled up my jacket's right sleeve to my elbow.  
  
"Barrel." I muttered. A large panel opened in the back of my arm. The barrel of a miniature plasma-gun rose out of the panel and the barrel extended in length so the muzzle went past my knuckles. "Rifle, auto." I muttered again. This made the blasts of plasma have the same power as an infantry assault rifle and so it fired fully automatic.  
  
I put a burst into the locking mechanism and pushed the door open. A guard at the end of the hall ran to see what happened. I put a short burst into him at long range and bolted for the door. As I got outside, GDI bombs began to fall.  
  
A soldier rushed past me, I killed him. When he fell, he dropped a vehicle key labeled Assault Buggy #369. I grabbed the key and ran.  
  
I found the buggy, and turned the engine over. I fired at a soldier approaching me, gunned the engine, and raced off. Noone paid attention to the buggy that raced through the gates toward the front lies.  
  
***  
Well? What do you think? Tell me please, good, bad, okay, etc. I accept reviews as well as flames. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If you try to sue me, you'll only get a bunch of pocket lint, and some dandruff.  
  
***  
  
I spotted a nearby clump of trees, and drove to its edge. I ditched the buggy, and went on foot through the trees. With my plasma-gun at the ready, I crawled through some thickets for about an hour. A pair of Nod soldiers walked past me on a patrol route, I shot them in the back.  
  
I looked through their packs for things I could use. I stripped the battery pack from one's equipment to recharge my arm servos, and plasma- gun. One had a pack of Kools and a lighter; I sighed, and lit up. I wrenched the helmet off of one of the soldier's heads, and checked the GPS tracer. According to the GPS, I was about five miles away from a GDI outpost.  
  
I stood, and took a bearing off of the sun, and began the long trek. Over the next couple hours, I walked through the steadily thickening trees, throwing my self into a bush whenever I heard someone coming.  
  
***  
  
After a couple of hours, I reached the edge of the woods. "Retract." I muttered, the plasma gun folded back into its compartment. The sun was down, and the ground was now an almost inky black, the GDI outpost in the distance was alight, and searchlights probed back and forth. I began to walk toward the outpost.  
  
I had only taken a few steps when someone in full combat gear barreled into me. "Barrel!" I yelled, and fired into him at point-blank range. I took off running as his buddies began to fire at me from the trees. "RPG, semi." I said, and fired three times, taking out the others. "Retract." I said again as a search light washed over me.  
  
A group of GDI soldiers quickly surrounded me, and the bodies of the Nod raiders I had killed. One of the raiders was only wounded, and he was carried off. Attention was soon shifted to me.  
  
"Do you have a weapon?" one of the soldiers asked.  
  
I began to answer, but a rifle round ricocheted off of my metal shoulder. I dropped, yelling, "Barrel! Rifle! Auto!" I fired into the general area of the shot, heard a cry, and stopped. "Retract." I said, standing.  
  
I looked through the faceplates of the GDI soldiers, and I knew I was in a lot of trouble.  
  
***  
  
Author: Read and Review!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
